The present invention relates to the child-proofing of an electric plug, and specifically to a device that guards against inadvertent contact with the prongs of the electric plug during insertion or withdrawal of the plug from the electric outlet.
Many devices exist for “child-proofing” electric plugs and electrical outlets. In most cases, the plug and socket are encased in some structure that is difficult for a child to open. These structures provide a high degree of safety since the plug and socket are kept out of sight of the child.
However, hiding the danger does not provide any opportunity to teach the child about the dangers of touching live electrical contacts. Moreover, from an aesthetic standpoint, the child-proof devices are visually disruptive. From a practical standpoint, the existing child-proof enclosures are too cumbersome and unattractive for many people.
There is a need for a safety shield for an electric plug that does not mask the danger, but still prevents a child from contacting a live plug. There is also a need for a safety shield that is very simple to use and at least not aesthetically disturbing.